What Hurts the Most
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: Hope. Love. Both words are so closely bound, but even more bound to these words are Disappointment and Pain. Those four words will forever haunt her every movement and shatter her.


**What Hurts the Most**

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Calypso watched with tear filled eyes as yet again another hero leaves her alone on this gods-forsaken island. Her flowers in her gardens are her only friends, and of course her invisible servants. Servant, such an unpleasant word. Sighing and setting her jaw in determination she vows to not fall in love with another hero, after all they will just leave. She will still help them, of course, but gods forbid, love.

Years later though Calypso cant tell how many, but it had to have been a few hundred, judging by the kind of clothes, or what was left of what she thinks are clothes, on this new hero that has fallen from the heavens. He crashed toward the ocean and Calypso braised herself and turned away, her eyes sealed tightly shut, fearing for his safety.

When no noise came so she turned her head slightly and pried open her right eye. Soon after the other eye shot open and she ran forward to the ocean, seeing and not really believing what was clearly happening. The ocean had like, reached, up to this new hero. He had to be a son of Poseidon.

The tides brought him to her and she gasped. His body was covered in gashes and burns, his clothing was barely there, his hair was singed and thin. She could tell that his head normally sported a thick head of hair. There was an odd piece of hair; it didn't seem part of his injuries though. In his mess of raven black hair was a single streak of silver.

She shook her head 'You can get a better look at him later, first his injuries.'

And she would get a better look at him, a much better look at the young hero.

When Calypso finally brought him to her cave and set him down on her bed. She started to remove the burnt pieces of clothes that still clung to his body. She couldn't help and let her eyes trail slightly over his body, not the most muscular but he could definitely get there. Shaking her head to clear such thoughts.

'I will not love." Calypso repeated over and over in her head and she continued to work and heal. She later learned his name was Percy or Perseus, Jackson and he was indeed a son of the Sea god. She cleaned up his face pretty good, but there might be a scar running across the left side of his jaw. His hair slowly but surely grew back and she was right, his hair was very thick. She yearned to learn the color of his eyes and to hear his voice.

'Stop it! Nothing good can come from love!' But…she couldn't help and think that maybe he would stay…

A while later he was restored to normal and due to wake up at any moment. Calypso waited silently in her garden, just waiting for the wake of this new young hero.

After more waiting, he awoke, and she could barely hold in her excitement when one of her servants had told her. She quickly rushed into the cave, trying to seem nonchalant and she exceeded, but barely. She quickly asked her servant to leave seeing him already up.

"Well." She had started, "the sleeper finally awakes." He looked at her shocked and she felt herself drowning in his beautiful sea green eyes that greatly resembled the ocean.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, his voice sounded like it hurt.

"Oh... just a messenger." He nodded and she continued. "How do you feel?"

He didn't answer just asked another question, "How long have I been out?"

"Time," She mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know Percy."

"How do you know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep." Calypso said smiling slightly, and barely stopped herself from giggling when he blushed, making him seem even more handsome.

"Yeah…" he started, "I've been… uh, told that before."

"Yes." And before she could stop herself, she asked, "Who is Annabeth?"

"Oh uh. A friend. We were together when—wait, how did I get here? Where am I?"

Before Calypso could stop herself she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Nervous, he stepped back and she found herself cursing every gods she knew.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten so used to caring for you. As for how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." Calypso pointed across to the beach. "I don't know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia."

"Is that near Mount St. Helens?" he asked. Mount St. Helens? What is that? Calypso shook her and gave a small laugh.

"It's not near anything, brave one. Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear."

"But my friends—" Percy started but she reached up and touched his face, stopping him and this time he didn't back away.

"Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal." He sighed giving in and he fell into her arms. Calypso carried him over to the bed quite easily after all he was very thin.

As she left his, once again sleeping form, she repeated to herself once more,

'You will not fall in love.'

But she did. She fell deeply in love, in love with the son of the sea, Perseus Jackson. She was not sure when it happened, was it when they were working in her garden? Could it have been when they splashed in the waves? Staring into the night sky, sharing and learning new constellations? The late night-into-early morning conversations about nothing and everything? The naps in the sun and shade of the palm trees? Or was it love at first sight?

She shook her head sadly, she had done it anyways, she had fallen in love with someone who would in the end, whether he loved her or not, leave her and go back to his world.

Again.

She tells herself not to fall in love because the heroes will just leave her, but every time she finds in each and every one of her patients the promises of 'maybe' or 'this time' or 'he's the one' the one who wont leave her, taking her heart and shattering it.

Hope. Love. Both words are so closely bound, but even more bound to these words are Disappointment and Pain. Those four words haunt her every movement and shatter her.

She watched. Her heart crumbling with every passing minute, every second watching that ship carry away the Sea's son. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Calypso's knees buckled. Falling to the ground her façade slipped and she pounded her fists on the sand. Sobs racked through her body as she threw her head up to the sky and screamed.

"Why? Why do you torture me so? Is it amusing? Do you enjoy it?" Her screams fell on deaf ears, carried away in the wind, lost, never reaching someone who might've cared but would never know. After all once you leave you can't come back.

Ever.


End file.
